<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Day With You by wynnieeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453407">One Day With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnieeee/pseuds/wynnieeee'>wynnieeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, KyuuRyuu, KyuuRyuu got tricked, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Q-class members are qualified best friends, but they didn't know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnieeee/pseuds/wynnieeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there were just one day for Kyuu to be alone with Ryuu, he would throw a party for themselves. Watch a movie together, go out for meals, go to everywhere they have ever known. Kyuu thought that his wish would be a wish only, until it magically came true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Day With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's just all pretend that DDS is in the modern era like us, okay :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is Saturday, which is Kyuu’s favorite day. He is just like other people, feeling all excited when Saturday and Sunday have come, especially being the soul of a kid in an 18 years old teen’s body. On Saturday, the entire Q-class decided to gather up in one place to hang out after a week full of tests, homework, and stress.</p><p>At 9 AM sharp, the black-haired boy had come to the park near the school, where the team usually meets up. He dressed in a basic white t-shirt with a squirrel image, a blue letterman jacket, black ripped jeans, and a pair of white Adidas. Kyuu likes his fashion as simple as possible.</p><p>He felt eager to hang out with his friends, he waited for them from 9 AM to 9:30 AM, still, not a single soul appeared. The only thing befriending him was a flock of pigeons nearby.</p><p>Huh? Why Q-class was so late today, Kyuu wondered. Did they intentionally leave him alone??? Kyuu pulled his phone out to call Kazuma.</p><p>“Yes, hello?”</p><p>“What’s with the hello??? Why haven’t you come yet???”</p><p>“I’m sorry Kyuu, I have a sudden meeting for my new game project today, I forgot to tell you. So sorry.”</p><p>“Ah, sudden meeting? It’s alright.” Kyuu pouted.</p><p>There was nothing Kyuu could do, a sudden meeting was unpreventable. He decided to call Megu.</p><p>“Meguuuu~ Why haven’t you come to the park yet? It’s already 9:30 AM.”</p><p>“Oh dear, Kyuu, I’m terribly sorry. Yukihira-san came just now, she said that she was too hungry so I need to make food for her-“ Just then, Kyuu heard a loud thump on the other side of the phone along with Megu’s scream. “OH MY GOD YUKIHIRA-SAN, ARE YOU OKAY???”</p><p>The image of Yukihira fainted because of hunger appeared in the black-haired boy’s head, he quickly said goodbye to Megu and hung up. Well, no can do, Megu’s food was too delicious, it’s understandable that Yukihira got addicted to it. He sighed in disbelief, he would try asking Kinta now. Right when Kyuu dialed Kinta’s number, he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. That figure dressed in a black sweater, dark blue jean coat, black jeans hugging his legs, and a pair of Converse in the same color as his sweater.</p><p>Kyuu’s heart started speeding up to the point that it might miss a few beats.<em> It’s him!</em></p><p>“Good morning, Kyuu.” The violet-haired boy greeted him with a smile.</p><p>“Good morning, Ryuu.”</p><p>He is Amakusa Ryuu, the person that Kyuu has a crush on for more than 3 years. Their personalities are the total opposite. Kyuu is upbeat, happy-go-lucky while Ryuu is calm and collective, never see him got too excited over something. But somehow, they are like the two poles of the magnet, attracting each other greatly.</p><p>“Have you been waiting long?”</p><p>“Nope, just came.” Kyuu’s legs almost broke down, but he needed to play it cool in front of Ryuu.</p><p>“Ah, Kinta said that he couldn’t come.”</p><p>“Huh? Again? Why?”</p><p>“He sprained his ankle at work last night, he is resting in his house now.” Ryuu explained. “Oh, and what do you mean by again?”</p><p>“Kazuma and Megu couldn’t come too. They are busy.”</p><p>“Oh my, what a pity.” The violet-haired boy narrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>Kyuu nodded his head. A wild thought ran inside his head and he burst it out without knowing.</p><p>“Hey, Ryuu, since we are both here, how about we go together? We don’t need the others. Thus, it will be wasted to go home and change our clothes.”</p><p>After Kyuu finished his sentence, he covered his mouth. Damn, it happened again! He was having a hard time controlling both his thoughts and his mouth when Ryuu was near him. The other day, he just commented that the violet-haired boy looked so hot. While Ryuu was being confused, Kyuu could only do finger guns back to him.</p><p>“Ah, wait, don’t mind what I just said!” The black-haired boy waved his arms in the air.</p><p>“It’s alright. I’ll go with you.” Ryuu calmed him down with a soft smile. “Where do you want to go?”</p><p>Kyuu was surprised. Ryuu…agreed to go with him? Is this like…a date???</p><p>“Let’s go to watch a movie!”</p><p>“A movie?”</p><p>“Yeah! We will watch a movie, then we will find some nearby restaurants for lunch, what do you say?”</p><p>“Okay.” Ryuu nodded.</p><p>That was what Kyuu had been waited for. He held Ryuu’s wrist gently and led the way. If this was a dream, he never wanna wake up. All he wants is just one day alone with his crush.</p><p>When they got to the theater, it was 10:20 AM. Kyuu looked up to the neon screen showing the names of the movies and pointed to the movie with the nearest time.</p><p>“Wanna watch Beauty and the Beast live-action version, Ryuu? It will be shown in 10 more minutes. There are still 2 empty chairs on the H section.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s watch it.”</p><p>The film opened with the familiar melody that everyone has heard in their childhood, then the funny scene where Gaston flirted with Belle but failed as he kept trying. The snowy scene with the ferocious wolves, the rose in the glass case,…Every scene led them into the enchanted world of the fairy tale, making them unable to move their eyes from the screen till the very end. With the romantic dancing scene being shown, Kyuu slightly glanced at Ryuu. He was astonished to see Ryuu’s grey eyes sparkled up like a pair of stars.</p><p>Once the movie had ended, the black-haired boy turned to his crush.</p><p>“So, what do you think about the movie?”</p><p>“I love it!” Ryuu smiled. His voice seemed more upbeat than usual. “It’s like I had been taken back to my childhood.”</p><p>“What’s your favorite part? I like the dancing part. So beautiful, combining it with the music, perfect!”</p><p>“Don’t know why but I like the scene where the Beast was asked why he let Belle go and he just replied with ‘I love her’. Three simple words can show how much he loves her.”</p><p>Kyuu looked at Ryuu. He used to think that the violet-haired boy’s heart was made of stone and ice since he didn’t cry during any sad movie they watch together. It turned out that he was the same as the entire team, touched by the beautiful scenes but he didn’t show it out on his face.</p><p>Their next plan was to go out to eat. They chose a small restaurant and ordered a lot of food: Shiitake mushroom udon; cheese and honey pizza; two sodas, one with apple syrup, one with blueberry syrup; and finally, a huge glass of orange and strawberry sorbet. The food was cooked deliciously and decorated nicely too, which triggered their hunger. Normally, Ryuu didn’t eat much, however, he couldn’t hold his appetite with these dishes.</p><p>“Woah, I’m so full~” Kyuu rubbed his stomach. “I don’t think I will be able to walk later, I’ll just roll.”</p><p>“Hey, you are not going to roll alone. I’ll roll with you. We will roll <em>together</em>.”</p><p>Kyuu laughed. He enjoys the moments when Ryuu smiles, it’s like sunshine chasing the dark clouds inside of him away. Furthermore, the black-haired boy liked it when his crush said ‘roll together’. Oh, how he wished they could roll together till the very end of the world.</p><p>“Do you wanna go somewhere next?”</p><p>“Let’s go to the amusement park. I heard that there’s a new carnival ride.” Ryuu suggested.</p><p>“You mean ‘Cloud Nine’? The one that lifted us up and dropped us down?” Kyuu raised one of his eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, it has a cute cloud-shaped chair. Also, Kinta said that the roller coaster ‘Hellevator’ and ghost house ‘Insidious’ are worth the try too.”</p><p>Kyuu’s crush likes thrilling games while he doesn’t. Oh well, maybe he should try it for once, as long as it was with Ryuu.</p><p>
  <em>Go to play thrilling rides with Ryuu, devil Kyuu said. It will be fun, devil Kyuu said.</em>
</p><p>Bad idea!</p><p>After they had bought the tickets, Ryuu dragged him to the ride ‘Cloud Nine’ with no hesitation. Kyuu was trembling as the seats went higher and higher in the air, then it dropped down suddenly. With only 2 meters left to touch the ground, the seats got lifted up high in the sky again. He gripped the metal bar tightly, oh my God, please save me, I don’t wanna faint or throw up in front of Ryuu!</p><p>Luckily, Kyuu heard Ryuu laughing excitedly right next to him like he was having so much fun. The violet-haired boy’s whole body relaxed as if he was letting all of his stress escaped his body. Kyuu tried following the same style as him. Huh, he changed his mind, not too bad.</p><p>Later, Ryuu pulled Kyuu to ‘Hellevator’, ‘Insidious’ and the most famous thrilling ride in the amusement park: Viking Ship. They went into the ride, which was a tightly closed space, then the ship started spinning like a wheel at high speed. The black-haired boy thought that he had lost a part of his soul during this ride. Even Ryuu staggered a bit after the ride! Kyuu’s head was spinning left and right but he tried his best to keep a smile on his face so as not to make Ryuu worried.</p><p>He gotta admitted, carnival rides, especially thrilling rides are really fun. Just, don’t play it with a full stomach, kids.</p><p>Ryuu observing Kyuu for a while. He was in a bad condition, all colors had left his face! The violet-haired boy looked around and pointed his finger to a pink and apricot color merry-go-round.</p><p>“Before we go home, let’s play this.”</p><p>Kyuu was surprised. From the start, it was all thrilling rides, what’s with this sudden merry-go-round? Well, he should know that nothing is “sudden”, Ryuu did that because he cared for Kyuu. Just like what he thought, Kyuu got a slight tint of pink back onto his face rather than a pale, statue-like face.</p><p>As the sun went down, they walked up to a bridge where it as called the ‘Eden Garden’ as there are many types of flowers and plants decorating the plain brick bridge, just like the Eden Garden in mythology. They bought ice creams along the way, leaning on the bridge’s post and looking at the shining stars. So this is it, his wish came true! Kyuu looked at Ryuu, he couldn’t ever imagine that he and Ryuu would be alone for an entire day.</p><p>“Ryuu, did you have fun today?”</p><p>“Of course I did! Lots of fun, to be precise. Thanks for all the fun today, Kyuu.”</p><p>Kyuu’s heart missed a beat once more when Ryuu smiled so soft and gentle at him. He felt like his heart was filled with his love for Ryuu even more and more. If he doesn’t confess now, his heart will explode someday. The stars in the sky appeared more as if they were encouraging Kyuu. He looked straight into Ryuu’s eyes, keeping eye contact with his crush.</p><p>“Ryuu, I was really happy that we could be alone today, just you and me. I have been hoping for a day like today for quite a long time, going out with you, watching a movie, having lunch, seeing you smiling. Just one day like this is enough for me.” Kyuu took a deep breath and made his confession. “Ryuu, I really, really like you.”</p><p>The violet-haired boy's face started blushing up from a peachy tint to a violent red tint, spreading to both of his ears.</p><p>“Kyuu, I…I like you too.”</p><p>“You do??? Really???”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Without any further word, Ryuu kissed Kyuu on the cheek, making the black-haired boy blushed violently too. Ryuu is always like that, unpredictable! Now, Kyuu doesn’t need the ride ‘Cloud Nine’ to bring him up to the sky anymore, he has already been way too high thanks to Ryuu’s kiss.</p><p>Back in Megu’s apartment, there are 4 people sitting together on a sofa, enjoying cookies and tea. The apartment’s owner, Megu, calmly surfing Instagram.</p><p>“I wonder if Kyuu and Ryuu had gone home or not.”</p><p>“Hmm, who knows. Maybe they had gone all over the world together.” Kazuma playing Among Us while replying to the pink-haired girl.</p><p>“Say what? A hotel named ‘All over the world’?” Kinta smugly asked, earning a hit from Kazuma. “Hey, I’m older than you, you brat!”</p><p>“Because you were talking nonsense.”</p><p>“Speaking of which, if they found out we worked together so they could have a date, would they kill us?” Yukihira asked. “Don’t drag me in this, okay?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Yukihira-san.” Megu giggled. “Ryuu won’t kill us, he will probably get angry only. As for Kyuu, he has to thank us for setting up a date for him and his crush.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year everyone ^^ It's already Jan 1st here in my country, I wish you guys a happy new year with your loved ones, and I hope this terrible pandemic will be over soon. Love you guys so muchhhh &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>